


One for the Team

by Dr_Trunks_Briefs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Shota, Truhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Trunks_Briefs/pseuds/Dr_Trunks_Briefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What made Trunks and Goten stay away during Resurrection F? Freeza has returned, and Gohan promised Bulma he wouldn't let Trunks and Goten fight. But Trunks will only stay behind on one condition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Team

Gohan paced nervously through one of the many maze-like hallways of the Capsule Corporation building. It would have been easy for anyone to assume he were lost, but years of exploring the place let Gohan know exactly where he was. Running a hand through his short, black locks, Gohan wasn't lost. No, he was hesitating. Growling to himself, he stopped at the threshold of another hallway, having seemingly found some kind of resolve, before deflating and going back to his pacing.

"Make sure Goten and Trunks don't get involved in this. They'll listen to you, Gohan. I don't know how you do it, but they do. I'm depending in you – you know how those two tend to take things too far…" The look on Bulma's face told the eldest hybrid he had no choice in the matter. Somehow he had to convince the younger boys that it wouldn't be worth their time to deal with Freeza.

No amount of begging or pleading would change the boys' minds, should they decide to intervene in the coming fight with the tyrant. Surely they sensed him coming – he'd arrive on Earth In only two short hours. Yet, the boys remained silent, despite the overwhelming, permeating ki looming over their senses.

One would think that would be uncharacteristic for the two fly-by-the-seat-of-their-pants fighters, but not Gohan. This was exactly what Gohan expected. Inside that bedroom at the end of the hall that the eldest hybrid had been avoiding looking at directly waited the teenage prince of Saiyans. Gohan felt Trunks's ki inside that room, patiently enduring their little standoff. He knew Trunks was in there. Trunks knew he was out here.

Far across the country was Goten, obviously anxious by the little quiver in his energy.

Dammit.

The boys weren't together.

This would be so much smoother if Goten were here at Capsule Corporation with them. Had Trunks planned it this way? Had he known? Being the conniving little brat he was, there was no reason to doubt it.

Gohan sighed and pulled at his hair, losing his nerve and turning away from the door once again. Sure, he could tell his brother to stay home and naively expect Trunks to fall in line with the order, but it was just that: naïve. Trunks was the ringleader, and as much as he loved his little brother, Goten tended to follow along with whatever plan the prince had. There was no doubt Trunks told Goten to stay home for now.

Goten would listen to his brother, but as soon as Trunks would snap his fingers and give a mischievous smile, Goten would be his loyal Player 2 in a very real, very serious fight that the boys would only see as a game.

Trunks would listen to Gohan, sure, but typically at a price. As the boy aged, his conditions have become more and more…

…lewd.

Surely this time would be no different, but the optimistic side of Gohan said, "Maybe he hasn't even noticed! He's at that age where it's uncool to associate with adults. I bet he even has his own plans for the day."

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

Silence.

Beginning to sweat, Gohan swallowed and wondered if it was too late to try starting with Goten. Maybe this time Trunks would follow his little brother's orders. It was worth a shot, right?

The door opened, revealing a lanky, lavender-haired teenage boy. He was dressed in an oversized yellow sweater bearing oversized buttons and the Capsule Corp. logo, and simple, blue basketball shorts with no particularly special design. He didn't look like he was preparing for a fight with the dangerous ki that approached the planet, being barefooted and messy-haired. In fact, it looked like the boy was just lazing around, loafing his day away.

Gohan relaxed a little.

Trunks smiled slyly, pulling his headphones from his head to sit around his neck.

"I've been waiting for you," he informed casually before hitching his head as an invite to come in.

The optimistic side of Gohan shut his goddamn mouth.

Entering the room, Gohan felt it as his fate sealed with the soft _click_ of Trunks's bedroom door.

"So what's up?" the prince asked nonchalantly, stepping by his sweetest subject to plop down into his desk chair.

"You know 'what's up.' Didn't you just say you were waiting for me?" Gohan eyed him carefully, noting the boy's comfortable position in the plush seat, as if it were his throne.

"It's just a phrase. What I mean is, what do you have to say to me?"

"One of our old enemies is on his way to Earth as we speak," replied the eldest, deciding to get straight to the point. "It's Freeza, and he's a lot stronger than he used to be."

"Yeah? Are you worried? I mean, our dads are super strong now, there's no way that Freeza dork is a real threat. Hell, I bet if me n' Goten fused, Gotenks would be able to waste that – …"

" _No_ ," Gohan interrupted, earning a not-so-surprised glance from the boy. "I don't want you or Goten anywhere near that fight – that _includes_ Gotenks. I want you two to stay safe and stay _out_ of it."

"Can't always get what ya want, Gohan," Trunks grinned, sliding down in the seat so his legs dangled off of one side. "I was talking to Goten just a little while ago while you were stalking around in the hallway. He's raring to go. It'll be fun – besides, don't you think it would be fitting for Freeza to come to Earth, only to get blasted away by me – _again_?" He laughed impishly, throwing his head back across the opposite arm of his chair, making his hair splay across the fabric.

Gohan returned with a defiant frown, "I _said_ Freeza's stronger now than he was before. He's stronger than you, Goten, Gotenks – _me._ If Dad and Vegeta don't show up for this, we're finished. For all we know, he could just decide to one-shot the planet from his spaceship!" Blue eyes watched him curiously as the boy absently toyed with one of the oversized buttons on his sweater.

"And if he _does_ decide to land and start blowing things up, we're going to have to hold him off until Dad and Vegeta make it here," Gohan continued, seeing as he wasn't getting resistance. "There's no telling what that monster has in store for us, and I don't want you and Goten getting into the middle of what could very likely become a _bloodbath_." Trunks smirked again, but Gohan didn't see it, as he'd turned away to pace about the room.

As the man spoke, Trunks silently slid off the seat to creep up to him, entirely unnoticed.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to either of you. There's no way I'd be able to concentrate on the fight if you two were in dange – eaagh!" Gohan stumbled back. He'd turned to change direction, but Trunks was directly behind him, floating at eye level. He nearly ran into the boy.

"Aww, are you worried about me?" he asked sweetly, grinning mischievously. As Gohan stepped backwards to make distance between them, Trunks drifted forwards. "That's really sweet, Gohan, I'm touched. But you don't have to worry, I can take care of myself. Freeza should be no problem."

"No," he replied firmly, though still backing up. "N-O. You're staying here." A lavender brow raised at the command.

"Look, I know you're a new father and everything, but that dad voice isn't gonna work. It never has – you know that. But I appreciate the effort…" Sharp blues slid down Gohan's neck and chest, then back up to his face. "You know I can't just stay behind… abandon our friends to fight that thing by yourselves… You need me."

Gohan gulped, fixated on the boy's eyes. He gasped as something hit the bend of his knees, forcing him to lose his balance and fall back onto a plush mattress. Trunks landed on his waist, pinning him to the pillow top by his hands on his shoulders. He tilted his head batting his eyes innocently, smiling at how the fall made Gohan's glasses askew.

"If you want me to ignore the pending threat to this planet, give up my most basic instinct of protecting you and our friends from that monster, and convince Goten to do the same, then you'll have to do something for me. It's a hard decision to make, but…" he leaned down, lips brushing against the man's, feeling the quickening breaths. The prince smiled cattily, gazing down with half-lidded eyes, "I'll do it for you, and only you, if _you_ do _this_ for me…"

Trunks ground his hips against Gohan's, chuckling naughtily as the man bit back a groan. Keeping one hand firmly on Gohan's shoulder, he pulled his headphones from around his neck and tossed them to the other end of the king-sized mattress, followed shortly by the black frames from Gohan's face.

"I'll have you refreshed and satisfied and out on the battlefield while I stay here with Goten, safe and sound and out of your way. It's a win/win, don't you think?"

Gohan shook his head slightly, clenching his eyes shut. He could feel the boy hardening quickly, being pushed against his waist.

"Trunks – I can't… I can't do this – I told you, I can't… I have… ah – …" Gohan was protesting, but Trunks leaned down and stole his lips without hesitation. Gohan lifted a hand to the boy's waist, pushing against him, but Trunks pushed back. "I have Videl… and Pan… I can't…"

"This has nothing to do with them," Trunks's breath was hot against Gohan's lips. "It's just you and me. No one has found out about this yet, and no one ever will. It's just us." He turned Gohan's head to the side and pressed his lips to the lobe of a pale ear, smiling as a soft whimper of protest sounded from him.

"They're my family…" Dark eyes slipped closed as smaller hands pulled at the buttons of his grey polo and a hot tongue traced the shell of his ear. "I have a wife…" His protests were getting weaker, especially as all the heat in his body concentrated in one area – and Trunks could feel it. It fueled the younger hybrid further.

"She can't do the things I can," Trunks whispered hotly against Gohan's ear, sending a shudder through the man's larger frame. "Her body's so fragile… you can't go as hard as you want – as hard as you _need_ – with her. That doesn't satisfy you," he ground harder against him and pulled his grey polo up, revealing a taut, pale tummy. Trunks traced his eyes lazily down Gohan's body, "You can have love with her and satisfaction with _me_."

Shifting quickly on top of him, Trunks kicked Gohan's legs apart and pushed his throbbing groin against the red fabric of Gohan's slacks. Trunks was showing painfully through his loose shorts and, stealing a glance, Gohan wasn't doing much better. The boy grinned again and pulled his shorts off so he could thrust his bare cock between Gohan's clothed legs.

Gohan panted, feeling his face flush red as pink lips sucked and bit at his chest, hard enough for him to feel it but not hard enough to leave evidence of the 'condition' to his terms. He looked down, feeling the hard rod against him, but only seeing a cascade of soft, lavender hair as Trunks had his way. Gohan's own cock pulsed painfully, reeling at the feel of the boy on top of him, but crying for more. Trunks looked like he was having fun, dry-humping the eldest half-Saiyan, but Gohan needed more.

He was about to grab the boy to fling him onto his back, but he was stopped when Trunks suddenly grabbed his polo and yanked it back down. The prince leaned up and stilled his rhythmic motions, trembling slightly.

Gohan was _almost_ concerned by the sudden change. Almost. His mouth fell open as he watched shots of warm, white globs coat his shirt and slacks. His cock still twitching, Trunks settled again atop Gohan's hips and leaned back, a naughty smile playing on pink lips. He tilted his head, lavender locks falling with the motion, and eyed his handiwork.

"Oops," he mumbled in a not-so-sorry tone, meeting Gohan's shocked expression with a smug smile.

Regaining his control, Gohan glared up at the prince viciously. "You brat! These were new clothes!"

"I know," Trunks breathed, tilting his head to the other side. "They look really good on you. Even better, now…" That arrogant grin was wiped from his face when he was flipped roughly onto his back. A large hand fisted in his hair and yanked it back, forcing a cry of pain from the boy's throat.

"You brat. You think you can soil my clothes and get away with it?" Gohan growled, looming over the young prince. "You provoke me and tease me and think you won't face the consequences…" Another yank brought an excited grin to Trunks's face. His heart was racing, blood pumping, adrenaline coursing through him and electrifying his nerves, especially as he heard the clink of Gohan's belt coming off.

Gohan leaned down against Trunks's ear, his hand still firmly tangled in strings of lavender silk, "You'll get _exactly_ what you asked for, brat."

"I don't think you've got it in you," Trunks snarled back, unable to stop the grin still pulling at his lips. "Maybe my conditions are a little _too hard_ for you, Gohan."

"You think this is hard?" Gohan pulled his filthy shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. "I'll fucking show you _hard_ …" It was too easy to rip Trunks's yellow sweater off of his body, ruining the poor thing and discarding it like trash.

The boy was laughing until Gohan covered his mouth with his own, swallowing the excited giggling. The hand returned to Trunks's hair, this time to hold his head in place while his mouth was being ravaged and his breath taken away.

He gasped for air when Gohan finally leaned away, but it was fleeting. In a rush of speed, Trunks was forced into a sitting position and then bent over with his knees by his ears and his face in Gohan's lap. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with by Gohan's thick, throbbing member, flushed red and dripping with precum.

Obediently, the prince bowed his head and took the eldest hybrid into his mouth, sucking on it contentedly, despite the greedy hand on the back of his head that pushed him down further and further. He gagged when it went too far, hitting the back of his throat hard.

This, he was used to. When he discovered this side of Gohan a few years ago, he was eager to take advantage of it. Gohan always fought it at first, but this was his Saiyan side. The side of him that needed to fight – to dominate. And Trunks was more than willing to be dominated by his favorite subject.

He loved the rough fingertips stroking his saliva-covered chin and playing with his wet lips, purposefully breaking the suction and making his teeth scrape against the sensitive, flushed foreskin. He loved the hand fisted tightly in his hair, forcing his head up and down. He loved the thick, pulsating thing in his throat and the black, coarse hairs that scraped his lips every time he went all the way down.

More than that, though, he loved the desperate sounds coming from the man he was sucking on. Gohan – his Gohan, at least for now – was so sweet as he moaned and gasped at the well-practiced mouth stimulating his most sensitive organ. Every cry and whimper was like music to the prince's young ears, egging him on and encouraging him to keep going.

By the time Gohan pulled the boy's little mouth off and tossed him back onto his back, Trunks was hard again. He eagerly spread his legs, watching Gohan crawl up his body like a big, stealthy cat, staring him down with dark, dangerous eyes.

Grabbing the boy's thighs roughly enough to leave fingertip-shaped bruises, he hoisted him into position. Gohan grabbed his cock and lined it up with the lithe boy's eager entrance, earning enthusiastic shimmying in return. He released Trunks's other thigh and leaned over so his arm was next to his head. He hardly needed to hold his thighs up, anyway, as Trunks immediately wrapped them around Gohan's lean waist, bouncing against his stiff cock in desperation.

"Fuck me Gohan… Fuck me, fuck me, please… Please…" he whimpered, locking his arms around the man's neck. What little patience he had was wearing thin, and his body was aching. This was torture.

As always, the elder hybrid placed a soft, tender kiss to the boy's pleading lips, lingering there. Trunks's eyes fluttered closed, basking in the gentle touch. He knew it would be the last gentle thing about this. When he opened his eyes, as Gohan was pulling away, he gazed into the dark greys of the man he grew up with – the soft, gentle boy he knew so well.

It was quickly replaced by the black abyss of Gohan's Saiyan side.

A sharp cry ripped from Trunks's throat as Gohan drove all the way in, only the wetness of Trunks's saliva lubricating his thrusts. Stars exploded in front of his eyes and his head spun as pain coursed through him. He clenched his eyes shut and ground his teeth, bearing the pain until the first swirls of pleasure beneath showed. He couldn't welcome it fast enough.

His tanned arms fell from Gohan's shoulders and landed on the mattress, desperately grappling at the comforter and pillows as the man lifted his hips higher for a better angle. Finally, sweet pleasure was swirling in his stomach and below, making his whole body hot and sticky. Gohan thrusted again and again into that sweet heat, listening to his prince's cries and the suction they were creating.

"Gohan!" he cried, peering through sweaty, lavender fringe. The target of his affections was watching him from underneath thick, black lashes. His mouth was parted as he panted, driving in harder and harder. "Agh – nn…! Gohaaaannn! Ah-ah…! Fuck yes, Gohan, fuck yes, fuck yes, fuaahh…"

Trunks jerked and curled into Gohan's chest, clinging to him and crying out with abandon as he came. His hot cream splashed on his elder's chest and stomach and dripped down onto his own, making him slick and wet.

Fiery liquid filled him up, shooting up through his body as Gohan's strokes slowed. They eventually came to a stop, pausing inside of him. Trunks could still feel the throbbing against his slick muscle, even as Gohan wrapped his arms beneath his little waist and pulled them both into a sitting position.

Trunks felt like a ragdoll. A small, high-pitched sound escaped him as he sleepily wrapped his arms around Gohan's sweaty shoulders, closing his eyes, and breathing in his unique scent. He was held and hugged lovingly, even as Gohan adjusted and pulled himself out. Trunks sighed as Gohan's semen dripped out of him and onto the comforter and Gohan's thighs.

A comforting hand stroked his scalp, easing the tenderness from the hair-pulling earlier. Trunks held on a little tighter, knowing the more gentle Gohan became, the closer they were to the end of his 'condition' on the man's terms for staying behind.

Gohan sighed contentedly and fell onto his side, keeping Trunks close. He wasn't ready to let the boy go just yet, and Trunks didn't seem ready to let go, either. That was okay. He flitted around the room with his eyes, admiring the boy's personal space – a place where very few individuals were allowed.

As guilty as he feels before things like this happen between him and Trunks, it always vanishes by the time everything is said and done. Looking down at the boy, but only seeing a mop of lavender silk, Gohan's face fell into worry.

Was Gohan the only person Trunks did this with? He always assumed he and Goten had something – the two were best friends, after all, so it was natural to assume. Was he being used…? Well… He kind of was, right? They were both using each other for a very specific reason: Quell the Saiyan inside. But was that all Gohan was to Trunks? A fuckbuddy for wild, aggressive sex? Did Trunks treat Goten the same way, or were the two of them much softer… much more gentle…?

Metal coiled in the pit of Gohan's stomach at the thought.

He couldn't be feeling this way. He had a wife and a daughter. He couldn't feel… jealous… over what was very obviously casual sex for the young teenage half breed.

Trunks turned his head, hiding his frown. Gohan's arms around him were loosening, which signaled the end of their time together. Rather than letting the man attempt to awkwardly peel him off, Trunks ripped himself away suddenly to escape Gohan's slack embrace. Without looking at the man, Trunks slid across the bed and stood on wobbly legs.

Regaining his balance, he played it off with a stretch as he walked toward his bathroom.

Gohan sat up in the bed, watching the teen stroll casually away and disappear to wash himself up.

He bit his lip and looked down at the mess they made. There was semen all over the comforter, his stomach, and his thighs. He stood from the bed and gathered up his clothes, including the shoes he managed to kick off before taking Trunks. With his shirt, he wiped up the sticky substance from his tummy and chest.

Laying his stained clothes out on the bed, Gohan lifted Trunks's poor sweater off of the floor. What a shame – it was a nice sweater, and it looked cute on the boy, too. He placed it on a clean spot on the bed, next to his own clothes. Spotting his glasses, which thankfully hadn't fallen off the bed during all the commotion, he put them back on.

…Wait.

Fuck.

What was he going to wear?

"You don't have time to go back to your house, do you? It's all the way across the country," Trunks said nonchalantly, leaning against the doorframe of his bathroom. He changed into a clean pair of boxers and had a towel draped around his shoulders – though one corner of it was damp. He smirked at the cute, open-mouthed expression on his lover's face. "You know, you remember that Mom bought you, your dad, and Goten matching workout gear. I think Goku already took his a while back. Yours is still here, though."

Once he found and changed into the clothes in question, Gohan hesitated. They fit him well, but… He looked up from his green shoes to see the cute grin on Trunks's face. His heart thumped at the expression. When he and Trunks stood side-by-side, the boy's height was just shy of meeting Gohan's own shoulder.

"W-What do you think? Is it okay?"

Trunks laughed once and crossed his arms across his bare chest. "You look fine. Your gi looks better, but… this will do for now, so – …"

" _GOHAN!_ " They both jumped at the intrusive voice, but upon searching around, there was no one to be found. The voice was Piccolo. _"GOHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?! HE'LL BE HERE SOON! GET OVER HERE NOW!"_

"R-Right, Piccolo…! I'll be there soon." He turned on his heel and flung the window open, but before he could fly through, he stopped and turned back to the half-naked boy standing nearby.

Trunks's heart fluttered, watching the wind pick up Gohan's short, black locks.

"Don't follow me. I mean it – stay away from this fight, no matter what, and keep Goten away, too. Do you hear me?"

Trunks swallowed and nodded slightly. "…I said that dad voice doesn't work on me," he mumbled, earning a sharp glare. Trunks shook his head, snapping himself out of it, and puffed his chest out. "But, whatever, a deal's a deal. You won't have to worry about me or Goten while you kick Freeza's ass. We'll be busy doing better things. I'll even wash your clothes for you, since you can't be bothered to clean up after yourself," he shrugged and smirked at the older hybrid.

Gohan frowned slightly at the term _better things_ , but nodded anyway.

"See you again soon, Trunks," he promised with a small smile before hopping out of the window and towards North City. Trunks ran to the window, feeling an uneasy tug at his heart.

"Don't do something stupid like going and getting yourself killed, Gohan! I'll never forgive you if you turn up dead!"

Trunks watched until Gohan was out of sight. He shut the window and cleaned up his room, taking care of Gohan's clothes.

After calling Goten, he met the youngest Saiyan in West City's central plaza.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," Trunks said with a grin, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets. Instead of the excitement he usually got from his friend whenever he offered to treat him to a meal, Trunks was met with intense anxiety.

"We have to go to that huge energy! It's so close now – I think it might be evil! Trunks, come on!" Goten tugged on his friend's arm desperately. Trunks just laughed and grabbed the boy around the shoulders, leading him along the plaza.

"Chill out, Goten. Everything's okay. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, and our dads are all gonna fight that guy. Uh… I think some of those other weirdos they hang out with are gonna be there, too, so y'know. They've got it covered. Let's have fun today, instead – they don't need us! Besides, I'm starving. I had a workout a little while ago. Didn't you have a date with that girl – what's her name? Valese? – earlier today? You've gotta be hungry, too. Aren't you hungry?" Trunks looked over to Goten with a little smile.

Goten was staring at him suspiciously. He'd stopped walking, prompting the end of Trunks's spiel. The older boy gave him an innocent grin.

"What's up, Goten? You okay?"

"You fucked my brother again, didn't you." It wasn't a question. Trunks just smiled at him, never flinching.

"Yeah, I fucked your brother. There's a new Chinese food stand down that way. I hear they have great eggrolls."

They started walking again. Goten gave an exasperated sigh.

"You're such a dick. He has a family."

"Hey, we have an understanding. It works for us."

"Does it really?" Goten stopped again. Since Trunks's arm was still around his shoulders, it forced Trunks to stop, too. "You've been in love with him since you were _five_. He was your first, and as far as I know, he's been your only one. I found you drinking and crying in the closet during his and Videl's wedding reception. Your Saiyan needs are satisfied, but what about your human ones? Are you really happy being his side chick?"

The steady smile on Trunks's face was still present, yet hollow.

"What are _you_ gonna do to satisfy your Saiyan side?" he asked, voice just as hollow as his smile. Goten paused, staring at his friend intently.

"Hm. I don't know if I can do the guy-on-guy thing." Wrapping an arm around Trunks's waist, they started walking again through the plaza. "Maybe you should have a little sister."

"…If I ever have a sister, you and I will have a very different talk about satisfying Saiyan needs."


End file.
